Hannah Ashworth
}} Hannah Ashworth is the daughter of Suzanne and Neville Ashworth, the sister of Josh Ashworth and the half-sister of Rhys Ashworth, Jack Osborne II and Francine Osborne. Biography Arrival Hannah arrived in Hollyoaks with her parents, Neville and Suzanne, and brothers Rhys and Josh. She plays pranks on Josh and their cousin Fletch by pretending to be the fabled Hollyoaks Beast this prompts a rivalry between them after Hannah becomes friends with Sarah Barnes and Nancy Hayton. One night, Hannah and Nancy are babysitting Tony and Mandy Hutchinson's daughter Grace, who dies from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Hannah is traumatised and guilt-ridden from the experience. Bulimia and dating John Paul McQueen Hannah begins dating John Paul McQueen. She falls in love with him and they lose their virginity to each other. Hannah is devastated when John Paul breaks up with her and is even more upset when she learns he has feelings for Sarah. Distraught by everything, Hannah binges on food and becomes sick. John Paul and Hannah later get back together, but then Hannah catches him kissing their friend, Craig Dean (who is the one he actually had feelings for), at a school dance. In the heat of the moment, Hannah announces to everyone what she saw. Afterwards, Hannah tells John Paul they can just pretend the kiss never happened, but John Paul says they cannot and he has realised he is gay. Hannah is devastated and becomes convinced she made him gay because of how "repulsive" she is. Hannah develops bulimia and begins regularly binging and purging. Friendship with Melissa Hurst and Anorexia Hannah becomes friends with Sarah's modelling friend, Melissa Hurst. Under Melissa's influence, Hannah's bulimia turns into anorexia. Melissa, herself an ex-bulimic turned anorexic, offers her some tips on how to starve herself and hide her disorder from others. All of Hannah's friends become suspicious of her weight loss and change in behaviour. Sarah misinterprets a conversation between Hannah and Melissa and believes that Hannah is taking drugs. Sarah tells Suzanne about Hannah's "drug use" and Suzanne confronts Hannah about Sarah's accusations. Hannah denies using drugs and is furious with Sarah for meddling in her life. Rhys's best friend, Gilly Roach, also becomes convinced that Hannah is taking drugs. Annoyed with Gilly's interference, Hannah threatens to falsely accuse him of sexually assaulting her if he does not keep his mouth shut. The situation comes to a head when the Ashworths have a barbecue and Melissa refuses to let Hannah eat anything, causing Rhys to kick her out. Melissa collapses on the street and is rushed to the hospital where she is put in intensive care. With Suzanne still convinced Hannah was taking drugs, Hannah lies to her mother that her recent behaviour was because Gilly had sexually assaulted her. Hannah's family finds out about her condition. After days of abuse from Rhys and Josh, being hounded by Suzanne, and having her condition misunderstood by Neville, Hannah feels she needs to escape. She engineers a plot to escape the country with Melissa, who is worried that being force-fed will cause her to get fat. Breaking her friend out of hospital, the duo return to Hannah's home to retrieve her passport. Confronted by Suzanne, Melissa collapses of a heart attack, brought on by lack of food and body abuse, and dies. Hannah cradles Melissa's lifeless body and cries hysterically. Hannah finds it hard to move on from Melissa's death. Hannah tells everyone she wants to get better, but her anorexia continues. She hides it from her family by asking for food and then hiding it in her room. John Paul tries to be there for Hannah, but she tells him off for lying to her and blames him for her condition, while also admitting she is still in love with him. After Sarah finds out that Craig cheated on her with John Paul, Hannah tells her she knows exactly the pain she is in and the two women comfort each other. Hannah is caught in the middle of an argument between Sarah and John Paul, during which she passes out. Both Suzanne and Sarah try to convince themselves it is a delayed reaction from her condition, after a search of her room initially finds no sign of hidden food. Later, after noticing the carpet has been pulled up, Suzanne discovers the rotting remains of food Hannah had been hiding under the floor boards. With her daughter's life on the line, Suzanne has Hannah sectioned under the Mental Health Act and healthcare workers arrive to take her to hospital. Hannah locks herself in her room, but is talked out by Rhys. Hannah gets treatment in an eating disorder unit and is deemed fit for release after two months. The Ashworths begin family therapy and Hannah is forced to confront the issues which led to her problems. Back on track and Danny Valentine Hannah begins attending Hollyoaks Community College and getting her life back on track. She makes her peace with John Paul and they agree to be friends. She also begins dating Danny Valentine. Neville does not want Danny with his daughter and Hannah initially believes Neville is just being protective, but then she finds out it is actually because Danny is black. Hannah and Danny have an on-and-off relationship. Danny wrongly believes that Hannah slept with Darren Osborne and in turn sleeps with Mercedes McQueen, which finishes their relationship for good. Elliot Bevan develops feelings for Hannah. When Hannah decides to run for Student Entertainments Officer, Elliot rigs the vote in her favour. Hannah was furious when she finds out, but Elliot tells her he did it because he likes her. They begin dating, but Elliot has some sexual self-consciousness and avoids confronting the issue by spending more time with Neville, with whom he shares an interest in robots and rockets. This leads to their relationship subsequently ending. Relationship with Ash Roy and Justin Burton Hannah takes a trip to the MTV Europe Music Awards where she meets Matt and briefly dates him. Hannah starts dating Ash Roy, who gives her lots of gifts. Hannah becomes attracted to Justin Burton and Justin himself developed feelings for her. Justin and Ash compete for Hannah's affections. The two arrange a motorbike race. Hannah rides Justin's bike and crashes. Justin initially receives the blame for the accident until Leila and Justin expose Ash as being the one responsible because he had tampered with Justin's bike before the race. Consequently, Hannah dumps Ash and begins dating Justin. To get revenge, Ash hid food in Hannah's room to try to convince her family she was still ill. Hannah denies hiding the food, but admits she had a brief relapse with her bulimia, but she got herself back on track. Hannah and Justin planned on running away together until the return of Clare Devine. Clare sets fire to Warren Fox's nightclub The Loft. Clare was seen in many stunts taking place in the scenes. Hannah survived after Justin saved her whereas Warren died. Justin later received the blame for the fire and the pair tried to convince others that it was Clare who started the fire. Justin left Hollyoaks and left Hannah, believing it was what's best for her. Hannah's parents still did not believe her when she said she did not hide the food in her room which was planted by Ash, so she moved in with Nancy Hayton and Zoe Carpenter. Framed by Ash Roy Still feeling down after her split with Justin, Hannah got drunk and met band member Stav who took both her and Darren on a weekend to Denmark. Upon returning, Darren revealed that the pair had in fact got married. They later agreed to get their marriage annulled. However, Cindy told Darren (with whom she was planning to con Tony out of his money) that being married to Hannah he could regain control of The Dog. After realising this, Darren raced to Hannah and convinced her to re-think the annulment. Darren and Hannah eventually slept together and Hannah thought that this could lead to a proper relationship. Darren let her down by telling her she's too sensible for him. In September 2009, Ash's sister Leila told Gilly Roach it was Ash who planted the food in Hannah's room to make everyone think she had had a relapse. Consequently, Suzanne and Hannah had a heart to heart and Suzanne apologised. Hannah, Rhys and Josh went away to a music festival. At the festival, she met Imogen, Kev and Jamie, drug dealers who groomed Hannah and Rhys into joining their gang. Hannah slept with Jamie and began to fall in love with him. However, when she discovered his drug dealing, Hannah tried to leave but he eventually convinced her to stay. That night, the pair shared an ecstasy tablet. Hannah found out Imogen was a prostitute, who Kev was using to get money. He then attacked Hannah and told her she would do the same in the future, causing Jamie to hit him and let Hannah escape. Hannah and Jamie drove off in his ice-cream van. Unbeknownst to them, Kev had hidden drugs in the van. Kev kidnapped Rhys and threatened to kill him if Hannah and Jamie did not return with his drugs. However, Jamie and Hannah returned without the drugs. Jamie lied to both Hannah and Kev saying he didn't have the drugs and this led to Kev threatening to kill Hannah with a gun to her head. Jamie had called Kev's bluff and Jamie and Hannah returned to the beach. Hannah eventually discovered the drugs in Jamie's bag and left him. She got onto a coach where she texted Sarah Barnes, unaware that she had died in her parachute jump as her girlfriend Lydia Hart unintentionally sabotaged her parachute. When she returned to the village, Mike told her of Sarah's death and she broke down in tears. When Nancy's ex-husband Jake Dean returned from a psychiatric unit, he revealed that Hannah had been sending him letters. However, Hannah told Nancy she had only sent one, telling him to stay away. This led to a fall out with Nancy, but they made up when Hannah broke down during her speech at Sarah's funeral. Departure Whilst working at The Dog, Hannah catches Anita Roy being sick due to excessive alcohol consumption. However, Hannah believes Anita is bulimic. Wanting the attention, Anita deceives Hannah, making her believe she has an eating disorder. Hannah gives Anita her diary of when she was anorexic. This leads to an argument with Nancy and Anita's sister Leila. Feeling at her lowest, Hannah has to stop herself from binging. When Anita catches Hannah being sick, she feels guilty and confesses she made the illness up. Angry at this, Hannah tells Leila and Anita's brother Ravi. Anita then informs Suzanne and Rhys about witnessing Hannah being sick, realising she has made her relapse. Hannah moves in with Darren following her family's interference and she starts to make herself sick. When Anita tries to tell Hannah to get help, she becomes angry, and throws her out. Darren catches her being sick and tells Rhys and Josh. Hannah later attacks him, before he tells her to leave the flat, which she does. Moving back in with her family, the Ashworths begin to become overprotective of Hannah. In order to convince them that nothing is wrong with her, Hannah gets Nev and Suzanne to take her to hospital, where the Ashworths are informed of her weight loss. Hannah then escapes the hospital. Darren finds her, as she is making plans to flee the country. When he realises his own family will not forgive him for several reasons, Darren steals money from Steph Cunningham and tells Hannah he will leave with her. During their time on the run from their families, Hannah collapses, and Darren questions whether she has eaten. Later on, she collapses again and seizures. Rhys and Josh discover Hannah and Darren's whereabouts when he calls them. An angry Hannah tells her brothers to leave as Darren calls an ambulance. Hannah is admitted into an eating disorder unit of the hospital, where she refuses to let her family believe she is ill. Later, she tells Darren she wants to die. Hannah slowly recovers in hospital and bonds with Zoe Carpenter. She is relieved when doctors tell her she is well enough to leave. In February 2010, Hannah makes a life changing decision that she leaves Hollyoaks to be independent. At first, her family refuses to let her go, thinking she's not ready and mature enough to go on her own. However, they think she would learn things in life, so they let her leave. Hannah goes to see her husband, Darren, and leaves him a present, telling him not to open it until after she has left. When he opens it he finds a photo of himself and Hannah, a message which says that he is the best husband ever and £5 000. Hannah is unable to attend her brother Rhys' funeral in 2012 as it is revealed she is suffering from shingles due to stress. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:1989 births Category:2009 marriages Category:Students Category:Ashworth family Category:Osborne family Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:Past characters